SonDam: Making Him Realise
by Sienitarha
Summary: Sonia tries her best to make Gundam realise her feelings for him. She tries everything: food, music, and a drastic last resort...


**MeGoNuts****:**

**SonDam: Making Him Realise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sonia Nevermind was at a loss. She was facing a problem she hadn't faced before. At some point, the SHSL Princess had formed romantic feelings for the mysterious Ultimate Breeder, Tanaka Gundam.

The start of it all must've been a few weeks ago. It had been pouring outside that day and Sonia was studying in the library. The princess had a bag of nut mix as a snack to keep up her energy. There had been nothing unusual until the said bag of nuts seemed to grow legs and run away.

"Oh! How peculiar!" Sonia exclaimed and went after her snack. The bag scurried away between the shelves and then headed outside. To the downpour.

The blonde beauty braced herself for the trial ahead.

_'I will get the bottom of this!'_

She walked into the freezing rain to get her snacks back. Sonia got soaked in a matter of seconds and chased the running bag of snacks.

After a good while of walking around in the brutal rain, the bag of nuts went towards a huge oak. It offered an ideal shelter from the rain because almost no rain made it through the dense layer of leaves.

There was a person under the tree, leaning on the tree as he sat on the dry grass. Sonia stopped just as she got under the cover of the tree and saw as her snacks made its way to the person.

It was one of her classmates, Gundam Tanaka, talking to his hamsters on his hands. His gaze went to the moving bag of snacks and his brows furrowed ever so slightly. And then he saw her. The soaking princess standing in front of him.

Just then the bag squeaked and a golden hamster emerged from underneath.

"Oh!" Sonia yelped as the hamster scurried along Gundam's hand and into the depths of his scarf.

Sonia got nervous. She hadn't talked to the man in front of her, even though she had admired the unique-looking person from afar more than just a few times. And now, she was in front of him, soaked to the bone and disturbing his peaceful relaxation, nonetheless.

"Hello", Sonia said and waved just slightly awkwardly.

"Hello, royal one."

A tiny silence.

"I believe one of your pets took my snacks from me", the blonde said and pointed to the nut mix bag, forgotten beside Gundam's leg and a few nuts fallen to the ground.

Gundam's face held the pokerface until he processed what she had said. His eyes widened, he tensed up and a flush creeped to his face. It got even worse as he realised that the girl had gone through the hellish rain to make it to him.

"To think Sam-D would go out and try to gain offerings by himself when the time for the daily ritual is nigh!" he said and started to get up.

"But to think that you were able to follow the Dark God of Destruction and even make it through the maelstrom from the skies at the same time: I believe you are no common mortal", Gundam continued as he lifted up his scarf slightly and looked at Sonia with his heterochromatic eyes, blazing red and grey meeting sparkling blue ones. Sonia smiled at him.

"I simply wished to uncover the mystery of my bag of snacks growing legs and running away", the blonde said with a sing-song voice and picked up the said bag.

"To think it was a companion of yours, Tanaka-san. A... God of Destruction, you said? What an endearing title!" Sonia said enthusiastically.

Gundam smiled the "overlord of ice"-smile and chuckled.

"Others would already be trembling in fear, but I see that you really are different."

Sonia kept on smiling. She was happy about finally being able to approach the Ultimate Animal Breeder. Her trail of thought was cut off by a shiver. The princess was still soaked and she had to do something about it.

"As much as I'd like to hear more of your companions, I have to tend to myself so I do not get sick", Sonia said and flicked a thick mass of wet, soaking hair out of her face.

"In that case let me at least accompany you on your way to your chamber, for I am partially the reason you had to execute your courageous feat."

The two of them went into the rain, conversing happily. The princess left a good amount of puddles behind her on the hallways. At last, Sonia reached her room and bid farewell to her new acquaintance.

* * *

After that day the both of them had taken a habit to eat lunch together from time to time, and generally spend time with each other. And the more time the princess spent with the breeder, the stonger her feelings got.

More often than not she would find herself lost on looking at his handsome features: handsome face, slick but stong hands, the tiniest smile she saw on his lips while tending to his Dark Devas of Destruction without knowing he wasn't alone. There was no way he would let such an expression get on his face if he had company.

More often than not she would find herself breathless, uncomfortably hot and her heart pounding in her ears in his company. A gust of wind would catch a hold of his scarf and make it flutter dramatically. A golden ray of light would hit his face and light it in an unbelieveably beautiful shade of gold. Sonia got caught off guard by a lot of things when she was with Gundam.

And more often than not she found herself frustrated by these feelings nowadays. Sonia wanted to express her affection, but was scared of his reaction: he had told her about his "poison touch" and wasn't too touchy-feely with any living things aside from animals. And on top of it all, she had no idea what to do. She would have to take it slow, but how to start? And what afterwards?

_'Maybe I'm thinking too much.'_

The french homework simply laid on the table as Sonia tapped her pen on the table with a frown on her face.

_'I could ask for advice from someone...'_

So Sonia closed her textbook and left her room in search of possible advisors.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm of much help when I'm not even good at dating sims..."

"Haa? I'd cook 'im something! A way to a person's heart goes through their stomach!"

"I-I-I h-have no experience in the field of... r-r-romance... S-So I don't have any advice... I'm sorry I'm so useless! Please forgive me! Ah! I'm babbling now! I'm sorry for wasting your time!"

"Romance? I don't have energy to ponder that kind of stuff. I have my hands full of work to look after my friends!"

"Like I'd know. The pigs here are no good. They just piss me off."

"I'd just make my point clear. Easy as that."

"Ibuki would sing them a song! A romantic ballad with a hint of death metal and jazz! Yeah! They would fall for Ibuki's great music!"

Sonia had managed to meet all of her female classmates and received some good tips. The princess was excited for tomorrow.

She would commence "Operation: Become the Goddess of Ice beside the Overlord!".

* * *

Sonia had woken up early to make preparations for her masterplan. She was anxious to try everything today, but in the end decided to take it slow, Still, that didn't lessen her excitement.

She left early to go and prepare lunch for two in the students' kitchen.

_'A salad should be good, but there must be enough to eat so he doesn't stay hungry after it, and not to forget all the necessary nutrients...'_

After a good while she had managed to whip up a peculiar-looking lunch salad with a bit of everything in it.

_'Perfect!'_

She left the kitchen in high spirits.

"Sonia-saaaaaan!"

The princess turned around to see Souda coming up to her.

"Hello Souda-san."

He was about to say something when he saw the extra lunch box she had.

"Isn't that a bit much for one person?"

"I do not intend to eat all of this by myself", she said and spotted Gundam on his way out of the classroom.

"Ah! I must excuse myself now, Souda-san, for I have business to attend to", she said and hurried quickly after the animal lover.

"Tanaka-san!"

The said man turned around to see the princess hurrying over to him.

"Good day, royal one."

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" she asked as she felt her heart skip a beat when their gazes met. He chuckled.

"I already assumed this would happen. This... meet-up of ours has already become a daily ritual, so you do not have to ask me to join you in this time of energy replenishment. I was just on my way to the feeding pit of mortals-"

"I have prepared lunch for the both of us so we could go enjoy it outside on this beautiful day!" Sonia exclaimed. She was getting nervous but tried her best to not let it show.

Gundam got surprised and he lifted his scarf to cover his face.

"It's decided. Let us go and find a suitable place to consume this meal."

The duo exited the building, to the courtyard and went to the big tree in front of the library where they first talked.

"I believe this to be a worthy location."

Gundam nodded and they sat down.

The day was truly beautiful: the sun was shining, tiny bits of clouds floated in the sky and it was just warm enough to sit outside without getting cold.

"I hope you find the meal I prepared to be eatable", Sonia said and handed the bento to him. Sparkles flew in her mind as their hands met for the briefest of moments. She wasn't too confident about her creation for she was not too skillful in the art of cooking.

"I thank you, generous one. Itadakimasu", he said, opened the box and separated his chopping sticks that were inside the lunch box.

_'Maybe I should've asked Hanamura-san for help...'_

"Itadakimasu", Sonia said and tasted a bit of her salad. It was adequate, in other words a lot better than she had thought.

"This meal is most definitely worthy for someone of my position. I thank you again for this delicious offering", Gundam said and the tips of his lips turned upwards ever so slightly.

"I am happy to hear it was to your preferrings", Sonia said smiling.

A few hamsters emerged from Gundam's scarf and scurried to the box and took a few pieces of lettuce, peas, corn or whatever they got their hands on.

"Even the Four Gods of Destruction seem to approve of this", Gundam said with a ghost of a smile on his face. For a random person Gundam's look would be the same as always, but Sonia saw how his expression softened and he looked at his companions with deep affection.

"That they seem to do", Sonia said smiling.

_'I wonder if he would look at me like that...'_

The rest of the lunch passed in a comfortable silence and occasional conversation.

* * *

For the past two weeks Sonia had prepared lunch for Gundam and herself and their time together went on in the usual fashion. In other words there was no change to before.

Sonia would have to initiate the second stage of "Operation: Become the Goddess of Ice beside the Overlord!". Music would be her next weapon in her attempts of winning Gundam's heart.

However, Sonia didn't have the courage to sing a love song straightforwardly: she would have to retort to playing an instrument or simple humming. But she couldn't carry a piano around everywhere she went, so in the end humming was her only option.

This plan failed miserably. Gundam didn't recognise even the most famous ballads, love songs or melodies of other romantic pieces of music. The animal breeder really didn't have any kind of knowledge in music, or if he had, it wasn't in this particular genre. And the man didn't question her humming that much, only looked at the princess for a while for the few first times.

The message didn't get across the slightest.

* * *

Sonia was welling in her frustration for the oblivious man alone in her room, lying on her bed and rolling around very un-princess-like.

_'What else can I do..?'_

The frustration had only built up even after she came up with the plan. Her feelings had only grown stronger with time and her desire to show her affection with it.

She sighed and rolled over.

And over.

Another sigh.

Then it hit her.

Pekoyama's advice seemed to be the solution to her problem. Her pent up frustration drove her to immediate action without thinking too much.

She bolted off of her bed, rushed out of her room and the sound of her dorm door slamming echoed throughout the hallway.

Sonia had no idea where the man was but her resolve was fiery. The princess wouldn't give up until she had found the man and given him a piece of her mind. Even though Gundam's current location was a complete mystery.

The princess stormed around the vicinity, inquiring if anyone had seen Tanaka. No one had.

After about half an hour of running around and trying to get a glimpse of a fluttering purple scarf or coat Sonia decided to call it quits. She was walking along the dorm hallway-

"But of course! How could I have not thought of that!"

And then, Sonia found herself in front of Gundam's door, ready to knock. Nervousness started to take a hold of her, but she dismissed the feeling and shook her head violently.

_'Keep it together now!'_

She lifted her hand, knocked on the door and then waited. It felt like an eternity when in reality it wasn't even a whole minute until the door opened.

Gundam opened the door. He wasn't wearing his usual jacker or even the dress shirt under it, just the T-shirt with a purple cross and his scarf. Seeing his usually covered arms was new to Sonia. He was unbelieveably well-built under all those clothes.

"Evening ro-"

"TANAKA GUNDAM!" Sonia interrupted him loudly. Gundam got really taken aback and couldn't even keep his usual composed expression: surprise was written on his face clear as day.

"S-Sonia-san?" His composure was shattered.

Sonia didn't realise she had been holding her breath until she exhaled and inhaled. She could feel a blush creeping to her cheeks. The blonde looked at the man dead in the eye.

"I have tried my best to get my point across, but you stay hella oblivious to it all! I've tried everything, but now I have to retort to the most drastic measure in order to make you understand!" she said in a powerful and demanding tone.

"W-W-Wha-"

Gundam stumbled backwards a step but Sonia's move was faster. The distance between the two became zero as Sonia grabbed a hold of Gundam's long scarf, pulled him towards herself and crashed her lips on his.

Still, Gundam had been in the middle of another step and off-balance. Sonia leaning on him didn't really help, so his only option besides tumbling down on the floor was to get support from the wall.

The utterly flustered man ended up between a cold wall and Sonia, who was kissing him and pinning him against the said wall.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds and soon Sonia pulled away. Gundam hadn't even managed to close his eyes from the shock so when Sonia looked at him his eyes were wide as saucers and his face could have rivaled Koizumi's hair. It wasn't even just a small blush anymore: his whole face was literally as red as a tomato all the way up to the tips of his ears.

_'Hella cute~'_

Sonia didn't get too far, though. She stayed almost pressed to Gundam and held his scarf as she looked at him with piercing blue eyes. A clear blush was on her cheeks.

"You get it now Gundam?" Sonia asked gently, smiling. He wasn't pushing her away and she took it as a good sign.

Gundam was pretty much frozen in place. He blinked once. Twice. Then he gulped.

"I-I belive I do", he said weakly and didn't break eye contact.

Slowly, very slowly, Gundam's hands went to Sonia's waist very gently. They were trembling a bit.

He gulped again.

Sonia stayed the way she had been and kept the heartwarming smile on her lips even when Gundam closed in on her and their lips met for another kiss.

The first had been a real mess with no grace whatsoever, but this one was completely different. It was sweet, gentle, innocent. A simple touch of lips filled with passion and love. And this time Gundam even managed to close his eyes.

The sweet moment seemed to last forever, but unfortunately all good comes to an end, and this kiss was no exception.

Sonia let out a hearty giggle.

"Am I your Goddess of Ice now, Overlord?"

Gundam looked dumbfounded, like he had not understood a word she just said, but then managed to speak.

"... You have blessed me with your royal company for a lot more than I had expected, understood me better than any other mortal has ever succeeded to and to top it all you have not yet decayed, rotted and melted away from my poison touch and... Kiss of death", he said while looking to his side and hardly whispered the last part.

"Not to mention you have managed to win the hearts of the Four Gods of Destruction, and my own too... You are more than worthy to be my Goddess of Ice." If Gundam could get any more redder, he most certainly did.

Sonia's smile widened until it hurt and she wrapped her arms tightly around Gundam's neck, and he returned the gesture by tightening his grip of his hands on her waist.

The ping pong from the speakers broke the magic of the moment for good. The evening announcement rang thoughout the school which meant it was everyone's curfew.

Even after the announcement the two stayed wrapped around each other for a while until Sonia pulled away.

"I will look forward to our reign together, Gundam", she said with a smile.

"The mortals of this academy will cower with fear in front of our combined power", he replies, a bit of his usual composure returning.

"Unfortunately I have to return to my chamber now. I don't want to get caught by Ishimaru-senpai. Good night Gundam, let us meet tomorrow again", she said and bowed ever so slightly.

"Good night, my goddess", he said quietly and Sonia left with her gorgeour hair flaying in her trail. Gundam closed the door and darkness fell to the hallway.

Gundam slumped against the door, sliding all the way to the floor and covered his whole face into his scarf.

Sonia dashed to her room, leaped on her bed and screamed her lungs out to her pillow. Good thing all of the rooms were soundproof.


End file.
